Amor hacia ti
by estherkyubi
Summary: Él siempre ha sabido que ha sido la soledad durante toda su exsitencia, marchará de esa aldea donde nació para tener una nueva vida con la persona menos esperada...[ItaNaru][SasuSaku][Sasunaru]


Uolaaaaaa soy _Estherkyubi_ también conocida como _Kyu-Chan_ XD os dejo con las advertencias y lo de siempre ºwº

-Disclaimer Naruto es mío bueno y tb lo comparto con todos menos con La basura (Sakura x.x) y Hinata (que va de wena y es una zorra XD) (¬¬)...esta bien m pongo seria…u.u…pertenece a Kishi-Sama (amante del yaoi!)

Parejas Saku/Sasu (solo al principio ehhh?!que conste que odio esta pareja y a Sakura ¬¬ por si las moscas) Sasu/Naru, Ita/Naru.

Dedicado A todas/os que se aburran mucho y me lean

**Fati-Chan Te Quiero mucho neh? n.n**// Zahia-vlc, Mayumi, Kuzoy, Kanari

Shinobu, Naruko, Ada-chan, NekOi, Captain-Yuki, onee-chan goldengirlneko! Gracias! Sois las mejores dattebayo! óò

Si…si soy pesada...u.u aki tenéis el fic!

**_///// _**La crueldad de esta soledad**_ /////_**

Noto mis mejillas húmedas, empapadas de lágrimas, lagrimas llenas de rabia y dolor.

Porque… ¿¡porqué soy el único que no puede ser feliz!? … Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda, aunque haya gente que empiece a respetarme en esta aldeucha…hay personas que siguen culpándome por tener a Kyubi dentro de mi, que me siguen odiando, mirándome en menos. Como si no valiera nada. Me hubiera gustado ser una persona normal, un ninja sin un bijuu… pero… debo dejar de pensar en esto, aunque le dé tantas vueltas, seguiré siendo yo mismo… Uzumaki Naruto, el contenedor de Kyubi.

A él...a él me gustaría parecerme, al frío, pero atractivo Uchiha Sasuke, al que convencí de volver a Konoha, es un "sex-symbol" entre todas las chicas de Konoha sobre todo por una…la que se decía llamar mi amiga, Haruno Sakura, pero esa "bonita" amistad que duró años acabó…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Flash-Back/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

Naruto caminaba hacia su apartamento, había acabado de llegar de una dura misión de Rango A; al entrar a Konoha pensó en visitar a la vieja Tsunade, pero vio que el cielo se oscurecía y parecía que iba diluviar dentro de pocos minutos, así que, apresuró el paso hacia su casa.

Ésta no era muy grande, al entrar a la izquierda te encontrabas con la cocina, a la derecha un estrecho pasillo que llevaba a una habitación y a un cuarto de aseo; pero la que más cerca tenia era el comedor acompañada con un sofá color crema; dos estanterías llenas de libros sobre técnicas de genjutsu y ninjutsu y en frente un pequeño televisor negro.

A causa de su ausencia, la casa estaba hecha un trapo, botes de ramen instantáneo por el suelo del comedor, ropa usada encima de la cómoda de su habitación…en fin un desastre. Se dispuso a arreglarla, tenia que tenerla limpia y reluciente (N/A: ¡la casa ehh mal pensadas! xD). A las dos horas la casa estaba en completo orden. Abrió la ventana de su habitación, empezaba a llover con intensidad. Se sentó en su mullida cama y empezó a observar las calles mojadas, mujeres que salían de sus casas para recoger la colada, procurando que no se mojara y aldeanos que corrían como desesperados intentando no mojarse.

Empezaba a cerrar los ojos por segundos pero un rugido procedente de su estómago le sacó de su sueño. Se alzó, se puso las zapatillas y caminó en busca de su más preciado manjar. Entró en la cocina y abrió uno de los armarios de arriba, donde normalmente estaba la comida pero…estaba completamente vacío, empezó a abrir como un loco todas las despensas de la cocina y todas estaban en el mismo estado.

**-ToT ¡noooo! ¿Ahora que hago? bueno creo que aún me queda dinero ahorrado iré al Ichiraku 3 – **se arregló un poco el pelo con gomina se fue hacia la entrada, cogió del recibidor las llaves y el monedero.

Anduvo lentamente, cuando estaba llegando al Ichiraku pudo notar un chakra muy conocido por él.

**-"¡¡es Sakura-chan!! 0 "-** cambió el ritmo por uno más rápido, respiró hondo, se volvió arreglar el pelo, pero…percibía otro chakra, uno que era más fuerte…aunque

no le dio importancia.

Apartó la cortinilla roja.

(N/A: LECTORAS ESTO OS PUEDE CAUSAR MAREOS, VOMITOS, ETC… ESTÁIS AVISADAS ;) )

**-¡¡Hola!! Saku...-**no pudo seguir había visto una de las imágenes que esperaba durante esos días que volvió Sasuke. ¡No podía ser! Ellos…Estaban ellos dos, Sasuke y Sakura, besándose y la pelirosa acariciando el bello rostro de Uchiha.

Se separaron lentamente y miraron hacia Naruto. Sasuke con la misma cara de arrogancia y prepotencia y Sakura estaba como un tomate.

**-Hola Naruto ///-** se giró hacia su compañero, cogiendo la mano de su nuevo "koi"-¿**Que haces aquí?** **¿No te habían encomendado una misión en la aldea de la Lluvia?- **Naruto no pudo contestar se quedó en una especie de trance. Cada vez que los veía su mente le hacia recordar el beso de hace unos minutos. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenía? ¿celos? Era evidente que los tuviera, ya que, hacia años que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Pero al volver a recordar se fijaba fijamente en la mano que acariciaba la carita del Uchiha se le revolvía el estómago.

**-Oe usuratonkachi ¿estás bien?-**soltó la mano que unía con Sakura y le dio un leve golpecito en el pecho para que pudiera reaccionar. Naruto parecía haber salido de su trance y apartó la mano bruscamente.

-**No me toques…y vine hace dos días para tu información-**decía cabizbajo-**y me acerqué aquí para comer pero se me quitó el apetito.**-se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse-**Ah…y felicidades espero que seáis felices, Sakura-chan te lo merecías-**giró medio lado la cabeza y les sonrió con la cara llena de lágrimas

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN Flash-Back/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

Abrió el cajón de el lado izquierdo de su cama y cogió unos bóxers que hace unos meses se los regaló Sasuke por su cumpleaños. Eran muy originales, tenían el mismo tono azulado de sus ojos y tenia varios zorritos dibujados (N/A: sugoooi!¡aunque sea chica quiero unos calzoncillos así! ¬ sobre todo si me los regala Sasu xD).Ya dentro del baño, apartó la cortina de la bañera y abrió el grifo hasta que estuviera llena.

Con suma delicadeza metió los pies para no poder quemarse, notó el agua tibia y se metió del todo.

**-"Waa por lo menos es el único sitio que puedo esta relajado…se siente tan bien…-**

Alcanzó el gel y se empezó a enjabonar el cuerpo, a continuación el cabello.

Salió de la tina, cogió la toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura. Aunque tenía quince años su torso no estaba tan bien formado como otros chicos. El suyo parecía delicado al igual que sus otras extremidades. (N/A: todas excepto la de entre las piernas muajaja) Su cara tenia los mismos rasgos de siempre, esos peculiares bigotes, sus rosados labios…bueno todo no…sus ojos ya no destacaban esa ilusión y fuerza de hace unos años. Se había esfumado todo rastro de felicidad ahora solo mostraban tristeza, vacío, soledad…

Se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama pero el frío le podía así que cerró la ventana sin echar el cerrojo. Separó las sábanas del cubre y se metió en ella se arropó un poco y se durmió. Aquel día había sido agotador. Pasadas las dos horas alguien intentaba abrir la ventana, "clic," al no haber echado Naruto el cerrojo había sido más fácil para el espía.

-"_es tan hermoso…me encanta su dulce carita…y por culpa mía hace unas horas a llorado…kuso… lo siento Naruto…"-_

Se acercó más hacia su cuerpo y acarició algunas hebras doradas que caían sobre la frente de Naruto.

-"ojala pudiera decirte todo…-musitó mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre su pálida piel.

Volvió a apoyarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana mientras seguía observándole. Su pelo negro se movía al vaivén del suave viento. Acercó uno de sus dedos a los labios del rubio y desapareció.

Naruto despertó sobre las diez de la mañana por el molesto sonido del despertador.

-**maldito despertador ¬¬ querría haber dormido para siempre como el cuento de "La Bella Durmiente" esa si que estaba bien la jodida ¬¬.-**

Acabó de limpiarse los dientes se vistió con una camiseta amarilla con toques naranjas y unos pantalones negros ajustaditos, se puso sus sandalias de ninja y salió a entrenar.

//Al otro lado de Konoha…//

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa sin saber que hacer. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, cuando volvió de visitar a su rubito entró en su mansión y se tumbó en la cama pero los nervios seguían a flor de piel. Pensó en ir a entrenar pero esperó a que Sakura acudiera a su casa e ir los dos al bosque, aunque ella solo quería estar a solas con él para conseguir algo más que besos.

"Toc, Toc" volvía a sonar la puerta .Sasuke estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no había notado que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-**Je…lo sabía-**se apartó de la mirilla de la puerta y abrió-** ohayo Sakura.**

**-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun /// ,que sexy te ves con calzoncillos jijiji-**era verdad los bóxers negros le hacían aún mas sensual ya que le hacían contraste con su pálida tez.

-** ¬¬ Sakura si has venido a verme medio desnudo ya puedes ir yéndote.**

**- Nooo Sasuke-kun solo vine para ver si quería ir conmigo al bosque a entrenar -///-**

**- …-**

**-onegai ó///o –**

**-está bien, espérate 5 minutos, que salgo enseguida.-**

**-H-hai (inner: ja…esta vez le voy a desnudar con los dientes!!)-**

Al cabo de los cinco minutos salió Sasuke, con unos pantalones grises oscuros y una camiseta azul oscura con el pai-pai de la familia Uchiha en cada manga.

Estuvieron andando una media hora hasta llegar al bosque de entrene.

**-Neh, neh, Sasuke-kun ¿aquel de ahí no es Naruto?-**cogió la muñeca de Sasuke y empezaron a correr para alcanzarlo.

//Pov Naruto//

Me tumbo en la verde hierba por fin un descanso…he entrenado durante horas se está tan bien…la brisa del viento recorre mi piel. La hierba retumba un poco alguien se acerca pero… ¿quien? seguramente algún ninja para poder entrenar. Levanto mi cabeza….¬¬ ¡Sorpresa! ahí están la pareja perfecta, la peli-teñida y el chico más capullo que parece que su pelo lo haya lamido una vaca ¬¬. Mejor me voy no quiero volver a verles, me levanto del todo y salgo corriendo…

//Fin Pov Naruto//

**-Sasukee que se nos escapa.-**dijo Sakura

Corrieron hasta quedarse exhaustos pero al fin lo habían parado. Naruto se quedó extrañado ¿porque tenían tanto empeño en seguirle?. Se apoyó en el árbol para poder descansar y vio como Sasuke se soltaba del amarre de su novia.

**-¿¡Porqué me seguís!?dejadme en paz ¿¡que no veis que no os quiero volver a ver!?-**

**-D-demo Naruto solo nos preocupamos por ti-**Sakura se acercó a él y le intentó calmar pero el se separó para rechazar la caricia.-

**-Ahh… claro ¿solo te importo ahora no?-** la pelirosada alzó la ceja iba a contestarle pero Naruto se le adelantó-** no quiero que hables déjame a mi.** **Durante muchos años he estado enamorado de ti hasta las trancas aunque tu me golpeases en la cabeza, aunque estuvieras siempre pensando en Sasuke te seguía queriendo. Cuando se marchó Sasuke con Orochimaru acudiste a mi para regresarle pero como no pude te enfadaste conmigo me evitabas-**tosió-¿**te importaba un pimiento que yo hubiera regresado medio muerto verdad? después de que pasarán varios años vino Sai el sustituto de Sasuke, y cuando al final encontramos el escondite de Orochimaru, le volvimos a ver…-** desvió la vista por un momento de Sakura mirando hacia el moreno, la pelirosa estaba a punto de llorar, conocía a Naruto desde hace años pero nunca había sido así con ella. Bajó la vista y las lágrimas surgían de sus verdes ojos.

**Lo siento, Sakura lo siento Sasuke no debía haber sido tan cruel…**.- subió al árbol donde estaba apoyado y se fue corriendo de rama a rama de cada árbol hasta llegar a su casa. …

//Pov Naruto//

Ya estoy en mi casa abro la puerta y voy directamente hacia mi habitación, abro bruscamente mi armario y cojo mi vieja mochila. La dejo en mi cama y voy a los cajones de mi cómoda, cojo toda la ropa que veo sin pensarlo y la meto a presión en la mochila. Ya está todo preparado.

-**Será mejor para mi y para todos…Adiós Konoha hasta nunca…-**

**aLoHaaa! - vale quien haya leído esto pensará que encima de una mierda es corto ¬¬.**

**Pues os fastidiáis -3- mi musa está demasiado ocupada pensando en coxinadas u.u y no m kiere ayudar la muy estúpida.**

**Kyu-Chan: neeh, neeh si te doy pasta me ayudas a que esto tenga mejor intriga? ó.ò**

**Musa (Zahia): ¿pero me vas a dar macarrones o espaguetis? xDD**

**De verdad muchísimas gracias la gente que me apoya en todo. Por favor la gente que no este en el principio de dedicatorias no es porq no las kiera ¬¬ es pq son muxas OO**

**Itachi: haber cuando aparezco yo ¬¬, que mucho sasu/basu pero el temido y tio bueno itachi no sale jujujuju**

**Kyu: serás fanfarrón ¬¬**

**Sasu: yo me kiero tirar a Naru ¬///¬**

**Sakura: neeeh-**_se agarra del brazo e intenta besarlo_**-Sasu-chan no tienes bastante conmigo con lo guapa e inteligente soy yo n.n**

**Kyu: tú a callar pelirosa teñida con cerebro de guisante ò.Ó**

_Sasu les ignora y coge a Naruto y se lo leva corriendo hacia un callejón._

**Itachi: maldito otôto yo kiero un tríoooo. Mirad que grande son mis espermatozoides o**


End file.
